Fire Zone Wrestling Highlights
by deathdefier243
Summary: Explore the greatest moments of Fire Zone Wrestling; whether it be the most brutal matches, surprising returns, or new people in charge willing to make life hell for everyone.
1. Pandora vs Ender

**Ender Nightblade vs Pandora Pentagram (No ropes-barbed wire exploding ring match)**

 _This is the match that had set the precedent of how extreme Fire Zone Wrestling can really be. It had all the elements to continue a mysterious story, Both Ender and Pandora weren't given full backstories of their supernatural findings yet and Ender's motivations still being unknown. The only thing the fans could ever see was just how much both sides were willing to kill each other._

The bell rings three times

"The following contest is an exploding ring barbed wire match! In this match, there are no disqualifications nor count outs. The only way to win is by pinfall or submission! There is also a time limit for when the ring is going to blow up! Being at 20 MINUTES!"

 **Song of Unhealing**

 _The arena goes pitch black and a single light flickers on and off toward Ender Nightblade as he is descending into the ring_

"Introducing first! From the End Remnant! He is The Shade! Ender Nightblade!"

"I can't believe our booker decided to make this match!"

"I can't believe our owner would allow it Ross!"

"Well, in whatever case, we have two wrestlers whom we don't really know about and they're going to have what I believe, to be our most destructive match."

 **Welcome to the Show-Britt Nicole**

 _The entire arena is filled with a ominous red light, then Pandora starts laughing and suddenly white fire comes out of the stage. The lights come back to normal and Pandora is standing on the middle of the stage, the stage is also covered in Blood with dead bodies (Fake). Pandora then skips to the ring with a smile and slides into the ring from under the bottom rope._

"And the opponent! From Newark, Ohio! weighing in at 230 pounds! She is the Incarnation of Insanity! Pandora Pentagram!"

"Alright, betting time Ross!"

"My money's on Ender Nightblade," Ross answers as he puts a wad of bills on the table.

"Well mine's on Pandora," Killings responds as he puts a hundred dollar bill on the table.

The bell rings and the two fighter circle each other and proceed against one another. Both seem to try to force the other into the barbed but to no avail. Ender soon shoves Pandora to the center of the ring and shoulder tackles her to the ground. He quickly grabs her legs and slingshots her to the wire and causes a small explosion from the ropes. The crowds pops in excitement of the brutality that has just happened as Ender drags her back up but gets elbowed in the gut and pushed aside.

Pandora kips up and starts punching and elbowing Ender as they get to the opposite side of the ring and Ender gets her down and applies a camel clutch. After a few minutes of struggling, Pandora gets him off and gets him into the ropes, making another explosion. She then runs to the other side and runs back to him and dropkicks him through the wire and out of the ring. She then gets a folding chair and starts beating him mercilessly until the chair was broken. She then gets a roll of barbed wire and starts strangling him with it until he backs up into a barricade.

Ender then gets a lead pipe and is about to hit Pandora with it until she gets a cup of water from a fan and splashes it into his face. While blinded, he starts swinging aimlessly and Pandora tackles him down and starts pounding his face into the ground. She then starts headbutting him multiple times until Ender grabs a hold of a claw hammer and hits her with it.

Both are separated again and Ender grabs the lead pipe again and starts whacking Pandora with it brutally and gets her back into the ring.

 **10 MINUTES UNTIL THE BLAST**

Ender gets back into the ring and drags Pandora with him and makes a pinfall...1...2...-and Pandora kicks out at the last possible moment.

"HOW IS SHE STILL ALIVE?" Ross asks his partner.

"She's probably the most resilient wrestler in this company Ross." Killings informs his friend.

Ender gets Pandora up and hits her with a heavy barrage of punches and throws her into the wire again but she stops herself and runs back towards him and both exchange punches to each others temples. She soon tackles him down and grabs the claw hammer and bashes his brains out with it and makes a cover...1...2...-and Ender kicks out.

"Just how much brutality needs to go on for this match?"

"Just enough to make you squeamish Ross."

Pandora exits the ring and grabs her scythe, but as she turns back to the ring, Ender hits her with a suicide dive and takes her scythe. He quickly hits her over and over with the blunt end and flips it over to stab her but she rolls out of the way and the scythe is stuck in the floor. Ender breaks off most of the handle and starts bashing her in the ribs with it until she gets a lead pipe from ringside and hits him with it. Ender is stunned and Pandora hits him again and again until he falls over. She rolls him back into the ring and yells some insults to him about her scythe.

She makes a cover...1...2...-and Ender kicks out again. Pandora starts pounding the ring mat in frustration and exits the ring to find a new weapon, a fan yells at her and gives her a switchblade, she happily accepts it and returns to the ring to find Ender missing. She makes a quick turn slash and cuts him across his abdomen. She tries again but he dodges the rest of them. It was until she made a stabbing motion that finally hit him (well stabbed, whatever).

 **2 MINUTES UNTIL THE BLAST**

A siren is called as Ender falls to his knees and Pandora grabs a folding chair and wacks him across the head but he's unfazed. He then pulls out the knife and throws it out of the ring and gets up but gets driven into the mat with a double arm DDT.

"She got him with the dirty deeds!"

"Looks like you'll owe me money, cover...1...2...-and Ender still kicks out. Okay, I think it's official, this guy's either a complete retard or a masochist!"

"I don't know Killings, he might still win."

Both wrestlers are lying down on the ground...

 **60 SECONDS UNTIL THE BLAST**

Ender slowly drags himself back up as Pandora kips up with the remainder of her adrenaline. She german suplexes him to the center of the ring but he quickly rolled out of the pin attempt and hits her with a sweep kick, then a flip kick, and finishes off with a high speed shoulder ram.

 **30 SECONDS UNTIL THE BLAST**

He looks at his opponent and starts having trouble just standing and blocks his ears as the siren grows even louder. He falls over but quickly gets back up and tries to make a cover with only a few seconds left on the timer...1...2..and the ring blows up.

"HOLY SHIT!"

"DID WE GET A WINNER?"

"I DON'T THINK SO ROSS!"

After a few minutes and the smoke clearing, Ender and Pandora are both standing, staring each other down and try to kill each other again. The strain of the match is definitely showing as both struggle just to get punches across one another. Soon, Ender gets a chair and hits her across the top of her head with it and makes a cover **...1...2...3!**

"HERE'S YOUR WINNER! ENDER NIGHTBLADE!"

"JESUS CHRIST! That match was brutal!"

"No kidding!"

"Well, we hope you folks at home enjoyed this night and have a pleasant evening, good night."

 _-End of show-_

* * *

 **A/N:** Yeah, sorry for the long unannounced hiatus for this show, but the bad news is upon us, I can't work on full shows anymore and this seems like the best I can really do right now, especially since my laptop broke down a few weeks ago. Anyway, for this series, I can still get new wrestlers, there's no limit this time since I can show moments and summarize feuds. You can even PM me about storyline ideas. I think that's about it so, I hope you can enjoy this, bye.


	2. The Elimination Triple Threat Match

**Click Click Boom-Saliva**

"The following contest is an elimination triple threat match for the FIRE ZONE WRESTLING INTERNATIONAL HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP! Introducing first, from Pierre, South Dakota! Weighing in at 390 pounds! The Soldier! TIGER EYE!"

 _Tiger Eye walks onstage, shadowboxing as he moves on to the ramp and pops his neck, then jumps on the ring apron, then jumps over the top rope and waits for his opponents._

 **Immortalized-Disturbed**

"And his opponent! From San Antonio, Texas! Weighing in at 229 pounds! He is The Antichrist! CHRIS WEAPON!"

 _Chris Weapon walks down the stage and ramp, no taunts or gestures, he's gets to the ring and high fives Tiger Eye and they both wait for Brandon to come out._

 **Centuries-Fallout Boy**

"And their opponent! From Manchester, England! Weighing in at 243 pounds! He is England's most hardcore fighter and your FIRE ZONE WRESTLING INTERNATIONAL CHAMPION! Ladies and gentlemen! Brandon Elvidge!"

 _Brandon walks onstage with the International Heavyweight belt on his shoulder, high fiving some fans as he moves down the ramp, he glares at his opponents as he enters the ring. He moves so he's face to face with Chris Weapon, and raises the belt up in the air for everyone to see._

"I'm getting goosebumps over this match Ross!" Randall Killings told his partner as the referee took the belt.

"Me too Killings, Brandon's been defending that belt for a while now, but could this be the time he finally loses it, he's got his cards against him in this elimination match."

"Not to mention that our owner has made sure no one will interfere tonight."

"But this match is still no disqualification, and I know Chris and Tiger Eye will use that to their utmost advantage!"

The referee presents the belt to Brandon, then to Tiger Eye, then to Chris, and finally presents it to the fans, and calls for the bell.

Tiger Eye runs to Brandon, about to clothesline him, but Brandon ducks under it and dodges a dropkick from Chris Weapon. He turns back to the soldier, and hits him with a punch to the head, and does it again. This doesn't faze the giant, who grabs Brandon's shoulders, and shoves him to Chris Weapon who dropkicks his back. Tiger Eye makes a pin and Chris Weapon gets on top of him as the referee makes the count...1...-and a kick out before two.

Tiger Eye gets Brandon back up and is about to set up a powerbomb, but Brandon sandbags him and back body drops him. As he stands back up, he gets calf kicked by Chris Weapon. The Antichrist then drags him back up, but gets hit by a low blow, and driven to the mat with a DDT. Brandon makes a quick cover...1...-and another kick out before two. He turns to see Tiger Eye is about to get up again, and quickly gets behind him to german suplex him to the corner, but Tiger Eye sandbagged him and pushed him to the corner. The soldier then hit him with a punch to the face, followed by a knee to the gut, an elbow to the temple, and finished the assault off with a series of shoulder thrusts.

Tiger Eye takes a few steps back and sees that Chris Weapon's up, he tilts his head and Chris nods his. Tiger Eye lifts Chris up in a bridal position, and throws him at Brandon. This causes Brandon to sink down and sit in the corner of the ring. Tiger Eye runs to him and hits Brandon with a running front dropkick, Chris follows right afterward and hits Brandon with a sliding dropkick to his groin. Brandon clutches his nether regions in agony as Chris gets out of the ring and gets a folding chair.

Chris enters the ring again and orders Tiger Eye to hold Brandon upright as he readies the chair. Tiger Eye picks up Brandon and sets him on his feet. Chris is about to strike him atop of the head, but Brandon catches the chair, yanks it away from him, and hits him over the head with it. Brandon sees that Tiger Eye is about to charge at him and he jabs the soldier in the gut with the chair. Tiger Eye bends over in pain and Brandon hits him on the back of the head.

Brandon hits Tiger Eye with more chair shots and wedges the chair into the other corner of the ring. He sees that Chris Weapon is about to get up, and is about to toss him into the chair, but Chris redirects the throw and drives Brandon's head through the chair. Chris gets him out of the corner and makes a cover...1...2.-and a nearfall at two.

Chris Weapon helps Tiger Eye up and they plan a way to get Brandon down for good. Tiger Eye lifts Chris in a military press, and drops him on Brandon who makes another cover...1...2..-and another nearfall at two. Chris drags him closer to the corner and Tiger Eye climbs the top rope, the soldier's about to jump of with a moonsault, but Chris told him to wait as he saw Brandon was about to get up. Chris tries to keep Brandon down, but gets elbowed in the gut, and tossed out of the ring. Tiger notices this and backflips off the turnbuckle, and lands on his feet behind Brandon. He attempts to clothesline Brandon over the top rope, but England's most hardcore fighter ducks under it just in time to trap the giant in the corner and hits him with a series of punches to the ribs.

Tiger Eye quickly pushes Brandon away and both charge at each other, but Brandon hit him with a running superkick, which brought the giant down. He looks around and sees that Chris just slid back in and was about to powerslam him but Chris reversed it into an armdrag. Brandon gets back up quickly and runs to the Antichrist, but Chris ducks under the running superkick, waits for his opponent to turn around, and superkicks him.

Chris gets his friend back up, drags Brandon to the center of the ring, and orders Tiger Eye to get on the top rope. The soldier gets on the turnbuckle as Chris Weapon climbs the corner the opposite of Tiger Eye. The soldier jumps off with a moonsault, and lands successfully, but quickly rolled out of the way as Chris hit Brandon with a 450 splash and hooked the leg...1...2...3!

"Brandon's been eliminated, we've got a new champion! But who'll it be? Chris Weapon, or Tiger Eye?" Ross asks as the two stared at each other.

Chris puts his hands on his hips and looks down, almost saddened by what he is about to do. He then looked back at Tiger Eye, and pointed down at the mat. The giant got down to a knee, but hesitated to lie down, he looks back at his leader, and asks something to which Chris gives no reply to. With a disappointed look on his face, the soldier laid down on the mat as Chris made a cover...1...2...3!

"HERE'S YOUR WINNER! AND NEW! FIRE ZONE WRESTLING INTERNATIONAL HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION! CHRIS WEAPON!"

"I can't believe this, instead of making a friendly battle with Tiger Eye, Chris had to abuse his friendship with the giant!" Ross yelled in contempt.

"What'd you expect, Chris needed his friend in top shape for what's to come," Killings informed his partner as Chris reached out to Tiger Eye and helped the giant up, he even patted the soldier in the back as he got his belt. He then stood above Brandon Elvidge and raised the belt for everyone to see.


	3. Hell's Paradise

The camera pans around the ring, showing the ropes, ring post, and apron are covered in barbed wire. We then see that there are thousands of thumb tacks on ringside as well as a bucket filled to the brim with even more thumb tacks on a set of ring steps, and then we see another bucket filled with salt on the opposite set of ring steps. We then finally see a can of gasoline at one of the turnbuckles.

 **Song of Unhealing**

 _The arena goes pitch black and a single light flickers on and off toward Ender Nightblade as he is descending into the ring_

"The following contest is a Hell's Paradise Match, and is set for one fall! Introducing first! From The End Remnant! The Shade! ENDER NIGHTBLADE!"

 **Welcome to the Show-Britt Nicole**

 _The entire arena is filled with a ominous red light, then Pandora starts laughing and suddenly white fire comes out of the stage. The lights come back to normal and Pandora is standing on the middle of the stage, the stage is also covered in Blood with dead bodies (Fake). Pandora then skips to the ring with a smile and slides into the ring from under the bottom rope._

"And the opponent! From Newark, Ohio! weighing in at 227 pounds! She is the Incarnation of Insanity! Pandora Pentagram!"

"I'm not going to like this," Ross tells his partner as the referee gets glue and glass shards, and applies them to both combatants' hands.

"This'll be the match to end this legendary rivalry!" Killings yells as the wrestlers get their hands taped up and both are dog collared to each other.

The referee calls for the bell and the two lock up, Pandora pushes Ender to the turnbuckle, and hits him with a slap to the face with her taped up hand. Ender retaliates with a stiff punch to her ribs, and shoves her to the barbed wire covered ropes. He then runs to the other side of the ring, stops, and runs back at her with a shoulder tackle that caused both wrestlers to go over the top rope and out to ringside, both landing on the thousands of thumb tacks laid out.

Ender then gets back up, gets the bucket of salt, and puts it into the ring. He then gets wire cutters, cuts some of the barbed wire off of the apron, and starts choking the life out of Pandora. She struggles to escape it but to no avail, she then picked him up in a piggy back and fell on her back, caused Ender to land on more tacks. The pain is registering, but Ender's still getting up rather quickly. Pandora gets to the other side of the ring to get her scythe, and hits her opponent with the dull end a few times, and gets him back into the ring. She throws her scythe in as well, and gets the gasoline in the ring.

Ender gets back up, and picks up Pandora's scythe, and as she rolled back in, he tried to puncture her with the blade, but she rolled away fast enough to evade the attack. She ducks under a horizontal slash, and tackles Ender down and hits him with a barrage of punches. She starts out with just one hand, but then uses both, and then made sure the glass shards are striking him. She would hold him down and use the sharded end of her hand to cut Ender's cheeks, and his right temple near his eye. She then gets back to beating his face until it is longer there, until Ender flips her over with a one leg monkey flip. He kips up, and waits for Pandora to get up, and front dropkicks her to the ropes, getting her caught on the barbed wire again.

Ender's about to knock her out of the ring again, but Pandora elbows him in the face, and punches him in the temple. Ender does the same to her, and drives her down the mat with a sit out piledriver and makes a cover...1...2.-and a near fall at two. Annoyed, Ender grabs his opponent by her long, white hair, drags her to the corner, and ties her hair onto the ropes. He grabs the can of gasoline, and pours it all over her body, he then gets the bucket of salt, and pours half of it on her. Pandora writhes in agony as her open wounds have been covered in gasoline and saltHe looked around the ring, and realized that the blow torch was still at ringside, so he got out, and got it, but, by the time he got back in the ring, Pandora utilized the barbed wire to cut her hair out of the knot, and kicked Ender upside the head as he slid in the ring.

She kicks the blowtorch out of the ring, and starts stomping him mercilessly, until he catches her foot, and trips her over. He then drives her head into the barbed wire, forcing it into her eyes, and started stomping her head onto the bottom rope. Ender then gets out, using the dog collar to drag Pandora out with him, gets the blowtorch, and sets her on fire. She scrambles around relentlessly, but gets contained by Ender pulling on the dog collar.

A few minutes later, a group of ring crew put Pandora out with a fire extinguisher, and Ender got her back into the ring for a pin...1...2...-and Pandora kicks out at the last possible moment. The crowd pops in excitement over how the match will only get bloodier as Ender dragged Pandora up, and whipped her onto the ropes using the dog collar, and was about to send her over the top rope again, but she ducked under it, and threw Ender over the top rope. She waited for Ender to get back up and jumped on him with a suicide dive. She then got him up and bodyslammed him onto a bid pile of tacks, and used the collar to whip Ender onto the barricade. A fan gives Pandora his drink and she takes a sip, and splashes it onto Ender's face, then drove him onto the ringside floor with a double arm DDT.

Pandora the got Ender back up and into the ring, she gets back in as well, but gets the bucket of tacks, pours them along the center of the ring, and gets ready to send Ender down them with a pop up powerbomb, but Ender jumped out of it, and lifted Pandora in a sidewalk slam, and slammed her onto the tacks. He then got to the bucket of salt, grabbed a handful, and threw it onto her back. He then made a cover...1...2...-and another near fall.

Enraged, Ender Nightblade forced Pandora back up, and hit her with a sweep kick, followed by a flip kick, and was about to take her down with a high speed shoulder tackle, but Pandora jumped over him, yanked the on the collar to force him to get back to her, kicked him in the gut, and took him down with a stunner. She makes a pin...1...2...3!

"Here's your winner! PANDORA PENTAGRAM!"

"My God, was that brutal!" Ross yells in shock and terror.

"Yes it was, ad I'm seeing great things coming down for Pandora Pentagram," Killings notified the audience as the referee held Pandora's hand up high.


	4. A Shoot Promo

Trivia: Chris Weapon was supposed to give a promo over his feud with Brandon Elvidge, but, for some reason, he went off the rails and started talking about the business in general. He wasn't holding the belt, nor was he even wearing his ring gear. Just a t-shirt and jeans.

* * *

"Wrestling's pretty much dead. We're almost at our final nail for the coffin. We've gone from being a sport, to just entertainment! We've gone from being wrestling athletes, to superstars and entertainers. There's nothing special about how we operate, not anymore at least. Hell, we've lost whatever was great about wrestling in the early eighties!"

Chris then grabs a chair and sits down, "Hey boss, I've got this idea for a spot to do and-" he pauses for a moment, " _You can't do spots, bad for business, maybe you should try something else._ Okay, well, how about this idea for a heel promo to get the audience to hate me? _Sorry, it's just too offensive to be aired on TV._ OK, How about we get this guy that the crowd's really behind and give him a push? _No, we've already got someone else in mind to push to the stars, that other guy will have to be put down for now._ Well, Maybe we should get a tag team together that can cause chaos for the other teams? _Nah, we'll just use a comedic trio to hold the championships and be unstoppable._ Maybe we should use this guy's undefeated streak to build up one of our own wrestlers? _No, we've already got our veteran chosen for ending it._ "

Chris then tilted his head down in disdain for what he's about to say, "Our belts are so meaningless that they can't be called that. It's as if we're all David Arquette when we hold them, while we're being booked by an out of control Vince Russo. We then have to deal with these jackasses known as 'internet fans' who think they can book anything and it will be okay! **Beyond stupid!** No good getting up and making a great match, because they will be drowned out by the rest that are just being shit out in any promotion on live TV! No need to use a finisher as a fucking 'finisher' just keep making the moves useless. We'll have no more fights, just more choreographed bullshit piece of goddamn trash! We no longer need to stay in character for all that does is just make us seem like we're idiots."

"Now we go onto the WFA. Just a bunch of promotions that are supposedly the saving grace of the world of professional wrestling. But they came too late to save us from what will come. We'll end up like real steel, no more personalities for our wrestlers, just have them kill each other, repair them, and do it all over again! **DOES ANYBODY NOT SEE THE PROBLEM WITH THIS?** We're just a big group of idiots, thinking we can really do anything that will help at this point. IXW and FZW's just another ECW, UCW's turning into WCW, IWO folded before they even had their own world's champion. The rest of this 'alliance' are just more things that came too little, too late.

Chris then stood back up, and said his final piece, "We'll end up like Marvel, get bought by Disney, have our main shows be absolute shit, have asinine storytelling, be preachy over how we should always be acting, but have the once a year, decent pay per view. This complacency's led to our downfall, It's far too late to do anything about it." Chris then gets up, and leaves the room.


	5. LHC Tournament Final

"Ladies and gentlemen, we've got our final match for the Light Heavyweight Championship tournament, between Sigma and Tomer Lami," Ross explains as the camera cuts to the entrance ramp.

The announcer gets in the ring, "The following contest will be the deciding factor for the tournament tonight! Whoever wins by any means, be it pinfall, submission, count out, or disqualification, they will be the first ever Light Heavyweight Champion!"

 **Aerials-System of a Down**

 _Sigma walks down the stage and to the ramp, he fixes his face wrap, slides into the ring, and sits at the corner, waiting for his opponent._

"Introducing first, from Cuenca, Ecuador! Weighing in at 186 pounds! SIGMA!

 **Get Hyper-DJ Droidkea**

 _Tomer walks to the stage and stares at the ground for a few seconds, then raises his arms to make an arc as smoke fills up the arena. He then moves down the ramp as the crowd cheers him on. Once he enters the ring, he leans against the ropes and stares down the ninja._

"And the opponent! From Dublin, Ireland! Weighing in at 200 pounds! The Jewish Gun! TOMER LAMI!"

The referee is then given the light heavyweight championship belt, he presents it to Sigma, then to Tomer Lami, and to the audience. He then calls for the bell and starts the match. The two lock up, and Tomer instantly throws his opponent down with a monkey flip kick, Sigma lands on his feet, jumps backward into a handstand, and gets Tomer down with a headscissors. Sigma then runs to the ropes, and dives on his opponent with a springboard crossbody and makes a cover...1.-and a kick out at one.

Sigma then waits for his opponent to get up, and tiger suplexes him, gets him back up, and dragon suplexes him, then drives him down with a northern lights suplex bridged into a pin...1...2-and a nearfall at two. Sigma then gets Tomer back up, and attempts to german suplex him, but The Jewish Gun backflips out of it, and runs to the ropes, rebounds back to his opponent, and superman punches the ninja. He then climbs to the top rope, and jumps off with a foot stamp, but Sigma got out of his spot, and kipped up.

The two stare at each other, and attempt to lock up again, but Sigma jumps on Tomer's shoulders, and drives him down with a hurricanrana. Sigma then jumps on the top rope and springboards off with a moonsault, and lands on his opponent. He grabs Tomer's legs, and puts him in an elevated crab, and locks it in. Tomer looks like he's about to tap, but was able to get the ninja to lose his grip and quickly crawled out of the ring.

Tomer clutches his abdomen in agony and looked up to notice that Sigma had jumped over the ropes and suicide dove onto him. They both collide and land on the barricade, Sigma then takes Tomer's head, and drives it atop of the barrier, he tries it again, by Tomer caught himself, and elbowed the ninja in the gut.

Tomer then drives Sigma onto the ring steps, the ninja collides with them in a sickingly manner. Tomer then slides his opponent back into the ring, and makes a cover...1...2.-and a kick out at two. Tomer then waits for Sigma to get up, and curb stomps him back down. He then gets the ninja up, about to bring him down with a headlock driver, but the ninja reverses it into a back suplex, both are down, the referee starts the count.

 **1!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **2!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **3!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **4!**

 **.**

 **.**

And Sigma's back up, waiting for Tomer Lami to get back up, and delivers a superkick, but the Jewish Gun ducks under it, and reverses it into an electric chair. Tomer then gets Sigma into an anaconda vise and locks it in. Sigma quickly tries to claw Tomer's face and is almost unsuccessful. However, he was able to get his legs around Tomer's neck and started choking him until he let go of the hold. Both quickly got back up and Sigma attempted a spinning heel kick which Tomer ducked under, but the ninja saw this was going to happen, and hit the Jewish Gun with a side snap kick to the stomach. Sigma then drives Tomer Lami down with a corkscrew neckbreaker and makes a pin...1...2..-and another near fall.

Sigma climbs the top rope, and jumped off in a corkscrew shooting star splash, but hit the canvas and Tomer got ahold of Sigma's arm, and applied a fujiwara armbar, but Sigma quickly rolled out of it, and the two were at their corners, reading each other, trying to figure out what the other is going to do. Sigma then ran towards his opponent and jumped on his shoulders again, but this time, Tomer caught him and was about to pop up powerbomb the ninja, but Sigma reversed it into a sunset flip powerbomb with a pin...1...2...-and a near fall, almost three.

Sigma got Tomer back up, and irish whipped him to the ropes, and when he rebounded back to the ninja, he got flapjacked onto the mat. Sigma then got Tomer on the corner, and was about to drive him down with a shiranui, but Tomer was able to push him out of the ring and onto the floor. Tomer then climbed the top rope, and jumped off with a foot stamp, and landed successfully on Sigma's head and chest.

Tomer was about to toss Sigma on the steps again, but he got bulldogged on top of them instead. The countout was nearing ten, and Sigma slid back into the ring, and raised his arms, believing he had won the match, but Tomer got back in the ring just in time to not get counted out, grabbed Sigma's head from behind into a headlock, and drove it onto the mat, and made a pin...1...2...3!

"HERE IS YOUR WINNER! AND FIRST EVER FIRE ZONE WRESTLING LIGHT HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION! TOOOMMMMERRRR LAMMMMIII!"

"HE DID IT!" Ross yells in excitement! "Tomer beat that ninja at his own game and got to come home with the belt."

Becky Lynch then runs down the ramp and gets into the ring, she kisses Tomer, and hugs him. The crowd starts singing "We are the Champions" by Queen as Becky put the belt on Tomer's waist. She then grabbed his hand, and raised it for everyone to see.


	6. Chris vs Freddy promo

**_Trivia:_** _This promo was to hype up Chris Weapon and Freddy Escobar's International championship match at the night's show, and surprisingly enough, Chris actually stuck to the script and didn't shoot on the wrestling business. He even did everything in his power in an attempt to bury Freddy! Even the owner was surprised by this._

Chris Weapon stands on camera, with the FZW International Heavyweight Championship on his waist, holding a microphone, standing alongside an eye candy kind of interviewer.

"Get the f*ck out of here!" He waved her off. "I don't care if you give us ratings with your tits and ass! You'll just make things worse. This is _my_ show, now LEAVE!" She exits the room and Chris focuses his attention on the camera.

"Alright Freddy! I don't care if you want another match between the two of us, all I want is for your pompous ass to shut the f*ck up!" He then begins to chuckle. "You know, it's interesting to see someone like the prince himself to call me out as being a paper champion! You know, the same guy that held three belts from separate companies at once! And what happened?" Chris paused to chuckle some more.

"Now look at you! You lost each one after the other and you're still trying to convince me that you're really something to take seriously! I still gotta give to you, I mean you won a belt at UCW and-" he couldn't finish the statement as he bursted into laughter.

"But they have about 12 belts to win, so, not much actually. You had the Strong Style Wrestling World title! HEY! You're already a former world champ, that should mean something-oh wait! This was when SSW folded before IWO! And then there's the IXW fiasco that you had! MY GOD! Was there anything I couldn't say about that!"

Chris then lowered the microphone, looked at the floor, almost about to laugh again, but was able to contain himself. "When you look at someone like Freddy Escobar, then to a person like me, you'll notice that he's the one who will constantly need help, while me, I've been able to take on the likes of The Devil's Associates, and even have them join me in taking over this promotion. I stand here before you, with the Fire Zone Wrestling International Heavyweight Championship on my waist. I've been able to outsmart and outwit my opponents, whether that would be Brandon Elivdge, The Archangels, or even the Royals! I came out on top in Fire Zone Wrestling, something I doubt someone like Freddy will ever do!"

"And here we are, you challenging me for my FZW belt. You know what? Why not? We'll even do it like this, it'll be you, it'll be me. There'll be no Weaponry or Devil's Associates at my corner, nor will anybody from Brandon's posse be at your side. I also expect you to keep your Monarchy goons out of the ring as well. And we'll be fighting each other, no interferences, no backstabbings, just me against a potential has been!" Chris then extends his arm to the camera, revealing some scars on it, then moved his forefinger and middle finger to himself. "You want it, come and get it!" Chris then walked out of the room and got ready for his match.


	7. Freddy's Response

The same eye candy interviewer walks down a hallway and meets Freddy Escobar, she brings her microphone up to her mouth, "So Freddy, after the comments made by Chris Weapon, how do you think your match will go down and what are your thoughts on what he said?"

Freddy simply laughs. "You know, I gotta admit, he got me, he got me good. I mean Chris Weapon is right about what he said. UCW, IXW, SSW, he has told the truth about my title wins in those companies, and about my losses after that. But here's the thing-I can win my title matches on my own. I don't need my best friend to lay down for me to win my matches."

Freddy's expression turned serious. "Chris Weapon, I have wrestled in EVERY single federation in the WFA, and try as you might to downplay my accomplishments to make yourself look better, try as you might to mock every other promotion in attempt to discredit them and their titles, all it's doing is making people laugh at you. Making fun of UCW, are we? Yeah, it's not like you ever won a belt the-Oh wait-" Freddy says, mocking Chris's use of the phrase.

"You won a belt there too. The Triple Tag Belts. And calling me someone who needs help to win, when you made your best friend, a man you claim to be as close to as a brother lay down for you?" Freddy scoffs in disgust "You are not a master manipulator, nor the genius you claim to be. All you are is a hypocrite and a liar, and hell-you're not even a very good one."

Freddy begins laughing again. "Chris, I have been in a bit of a slump, lately. I have been made to be look like a fool, not just by you, but by everybody. And yeah, I don't want to be a has been, Chris. And I am desparate to avoid that status, I am desparate to get back my former glory, and I am desparate to regain my titles. But a desparate man is a powerful force. Because in my desperation, Chris, I can do anything and everything to make sure you don't walk out of the arena with that title on your waist! Hell-I will do whatever I have to do to make sure that you don't even walk out of this arena under your own power!"

"So this is it. The Antichrist vs The Prince. You say you want this to be one-on-one, Weapon? I wouldn't have it any other way. Chris, when you step into that ring with me, I will show you just how a man who might lose everything can wrestle. I will show you the extent of my desparation after I hammer it into your skull! You may think that you've got me backed into a corner, Chris, and you'd be right. But, like a cornered beast, that's when I'm at my most dangerous! Win, lose, draw- no matter the outcome, Chris-I want to hurt you. Give me every single ounce of blood, vile and venom that runs in your veins, because if you don't, if you underestimate me, if you get cocky, well forget about losing the title, you're gonna lose your fucking head!"

Freddy pauses for a moment, before continuing. "Call me a has-been, call me a paper champion, and call me a coward. Just don't forget to call me your NEW, FZW International Heavyweight Champion!" He quickly turns and leaves.

The camera cuts to the commentators, "Well, brave words coming from The Prince!" Ross exclaims while Killings laughs at that.

"Don't forget, Chris always has a plan!"

* * *

 **Thank you theDarkRyder for writing such a great promo**


	8. Freddy Escobar vs Chris Weapon

**Power-Kanye West**

 _Freddy comes in wearing a jacket that lights up like Chris Jericho and sunglasses, he walks to the ring, and as soon as he gets in, he poses like Shawn Michaels, and pyro comes out of the ringposts._

 **Immortalized-Disturbed**

 _Chris Weapon walks to the stage, and holds his FZW International Heavyweight Championship up high for everyone to see. He then walks down the ramp as he puts his belt on his shoulder. He makes an RVD shrug as he goes up the ring steps and climbs the top rope, looking down on The Prince as he raises his belt again, giving off a shit eating smirk as he climbs down onto the ring._

The announcer gets in the ring, "The following contest, is set for one fall! Introducing first! The Challenger! From Los Angeles, California! Weighing in at 225 pounds! He is The Prince, The Black Fox! FREDDY ESCOBAR!"

Freddy raises his left arm to the cheers of the crowd.

"And the opponent! He is the Fire Zone Wrestling's International Heavyweight Champion! From San Antonio, Texas! Weighing in at 228 pounds! He is The Antichrist! CHRIS WEAPON!"

Chris Weapon holds his belt up high as the crowd boos him.

The referee takes Chris' belt and presents it to him, then to Freddy, and finally, to the crowd. The bell rings and Freddy wastes no time to even lock up and hits Chris with a series of right hands to the head until the champion is cornered. The challenger then hits Chris' abdomen with stiff kicks and elbow strikes until The Antichrist sits in the corner. Freddy then leans down to be face to face with his opponent and starts yelling.

"You can't beat me! I know every trick in the book that you'll use!" Freddy then started stomping on his opponent quite viciously, took a few steps back, and ran towards the champion with a running knee and hits successfully. The referee separates The Prince from his opponent to check on him if he can still compete. Chris simply swats away the official's helping hand, and slowly got back up, and evaded a corner splash, jumped on the middle rope and collided with Freddy with a springboard crossbody. He makes a cover...1.-and only a one count.

Chris then grabs Freddy's head and starts bashing it with his bare hands and then smashes it onto the mat until the referee forcibly removed him from his challenger. Infuriated, Chris shoves the official away, and gets shoved back in response. The champion then kicked the referee in the gut, and drive by kicked him.

Chris dragged Freddy by his hair, and put his neck on the bottom rope, and then stood on top of The Black Fox's back, choking him. He continues this and because the referee's still out, he does it for as long as he wants. He then gets off, drags his opponent up, and hits him with a stiff right hand to the temple. The Prince retaliates with the same attack. The two start exchanging blows for a while until the referee gets back up and separates the two.

The Prince pushes Chris back and hits him with a pele kick. Dazed, Chris holds onto the top ring rope and gets swept to the mat, and forced into a figure four leglock. Chris squirms and shakes violently, trying to reach for the ropes, but Freddy crawls to the center of the ring. Chris then sits up, and hits Freddy's head with a few punches, but the challenger only tightens the hold. Thinking quickly, Chris turns himself over and The Prince alongside him, and reverses the figure four, into a sharpshooter. Freddy tries to muscle out of it, and Chris locks it in, and makes sure the hold will be tighter and tighter. The Black Fox slowly but surely crawls to the ropes, but right before he could grab the bottom rope, the champion let go of the hold and waited for his opponent to get back up.

Chris walks to Freddy, and gets donkey kicked away, then Freddy runs to the champion with a clothesline, but Chris catches it and reverses it into an inverted stomp facebreaker. He makes a pin...1...2..-and a near fall at two. Chris then climbs the top rope, and jumps off with a moonsault, but The Prince rolled away, Chris lands on his feet, waits for Freddy to get back up, and superkicks him, but the black fox ducks under it, gets behind The Antichrist, and german suplexes him. The challenger then climbs the top rope, and jumps off with a frog splash, and lands successfully. He makes a cover...1...2...-and Chris kicks out at the last moment.

Freddy then gets Chris up and irish whips him to the ropes and leaned over when Chris rebounded to throw him with a back body drop, but the champion rolled off of the challenger's back, waited for the black fox to turn around, and superkicked him. Chris climbed the top rope, ready to jump off with a 450 splash, but he saw that Freddy was pretending to be knocked out. He got off the turnbuckle, and soccer ball kicked him on the side, rolling him over.

Chris grabbed Freddy's hand, used it to lift up part of his body, most specifically, his head, and stomped it back down on the mat. The Antichrist then grabbed Freddy's head, and started punching it until The Prince was bust open. The referee pushed Chris away, and began inspecting Freddy's wound, the black fox told the official that he can continue, and quickly got back up. Chris got closer to his opponent, and spat in his face, when he gave a "Come at me" gesture. Freddy wiped his eyes, but didn't see that Chris was close enough to grab the challenger's arm and armdragged him to the mat, and leg dropped his shoulder.

Chris was about to make a cover, but Freddy got him locked up in a small package...1...2...-and Chris kicked out just in time to keep the match going. Freddy wiped the blood off his face, and slapped the champion in the face with his blood stained hand. Chris responded to that by striking The Prince's gut with his knee, and driving his head to the ringpost. The champion then gets the challenger into a schoolboy roll up and put his feet on the middle rope to get better leverage...1...2...-and Freddy kicked out.

Chris drags Freddy back up, and proceeds to kick the living daylights out of him, until The Prince catches his foot, and takes him down with a dragon screw. The challenger then climbs the top rope, gives a taunt to Chris, and jumps off with a shooting star press, but Chris lifted his legs and hit the black fox in the head and neck. The Antichrist then dragged Freddy closer to the corner, quickly jumped on the top rope, and dived off with a 450 splash, and landed successfully. He makes pin...1...2...3!

"Here's your winner! And still FIRE ZONE WRESTLING INTERNATIONAL HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION! CHRIS WEAPON!"

Chris Weapon slowly crawls to the corner, and collapses onto the ground. The Weaponry quickly run down the ramp to help their leader up. Almost immediately afterward, Jason Sabre and Jerry Buckler did the same with Freddy Escobar. Omicron and Sigma were about to blindside them until Chris rose his hand to signal them to desist. They looked at the Prince as he got carried by Jerry as they left the ring.


	9. Post Match Interview

Bob Ross walks to the locker room and finds Freddy Mercury resting on a chair, his face has been cleaned but there's still a cut on his head. "Freddy, what are your thoughts on your match?"

Freddy pants and shakes his head, clearly disappointed in the outcome of the match, and in himself.

"I...I don't know. I was too confident, I-I got too cocky." Freddy tries to get up and leave, but he grunts in pain and clutches his ribs, still feeling the effects of that 450 splash from Chris Weapon.

"Are you okay?" Bob Ross asks, as the Prince nods.

"Chris Weapon," Freddy says. "You beat me, and you can boast about it all you want, but it ain't about how hard you hit; it's about how hard you can get hit, and keep moving forward. And trust me Chris, in no way am I any less determined to destroy the Weaponry, to defeat you and to take your title. Because now, now I know what I'm up against. And now that I know what I'm up against, I can take certain measures to make sure that you, the Weaponry and the Devil's Advocates all..." Freddy makes a 'M' handsign with his index, middle and ring fingers.

"...Bow." Freddy whispers, finishing his sentence.

Chris Weapon then enters the room, "Okay rocky, let me put something straight, resilience isn't the only thing that matters in that ring. If all you can do is keep moving after being hit, all you're doing's being a crash test dummy. In case you didn't notice, this isn't boxing, this is wrestling."

Freddy looks up and sees Chris glaring at him, "Nice to hear, is that all?"

"No, I just want this to be a reminder for you to know that I was able to take you down, I didn't need to cheat or utilize my partners in crime, all I had to do was fight you and show you that all you are is more arrogance than skill. And now you're bringing in your friends, only proving what I said earlier."

The two wrestlers glared at each other until Chris closed his eyes, shook his head, and left.


	10. The Inferno Match

_The match that ended a feud and started a friendship, who knew such a thing would require a trial by fire?_

 **Force of Greatness-CFO$**

 _Brianna Gage appears onstage on her American Flag and Soaring Eagle custom made 2009 Harley Davidson motorcycle. She revs up a few times, and rides down the ramp, circles the ring, parks it, and enters the ring. Once inside, she salutes the audience._

"The following contest, is an INFERNO MATCH! Introducing first! From Carson, California! Weighing in at 190 pounds! BRIANNA GAGE!"

"I hope this ends quickly!" Ross exclaims as Brie Gage gets to her corner and waits for her opponent.

"Oh come on Ross! Do you really think that Ultra Bull or Brianna Gage will be willing to just forfeit before the match even starts?"

"No, Killings, I just have trouble watching inferno matches."

"Well, you better toughen up! Here comes the opponent!"

 **SWC-Murs**

 _The Ultra Bull runs down the stage and ramp, he slides into the ring, and was about to give Brie Gage the Winner's Offense, but the official stopped him and told him to wait in his corner._

"And the opponent! From Detroit, Michigan! Weighing in at 243 pounds! THE ULTRA BULL!"

The referee calls for the bell, and the torches on the ring aprons light up, surrounding the ring in flames. Ultra Bull tries to shove Brianna to the flames, but she stands her ground, and slaps him in the face. The two butt heads insult each other, then Ultra Bull tried to punch her, but Brie caught it, and locked it into a wristlock. Ultra Bull tries to muscle out of it, but to no avail. He then kicks her in the gut, causing her to lose her grip, quickly got behind her and grabbed a hold of her jeans, then dope slapped her. He then grabs her from behind, and drives her down with a belly to back suplex.

Ultra Bull gets on top of Brie Gage, and starts pound on her face with a series of punches and headbutts, she eventually caught a punch, but Ultra Bull quickly used his other hand to choke her. His hand now freed, he then gives the former TV champion more crosses and blows to her face, and then has both hands on her throat, throttling her. She tries to maneuver out of it, but had no success, until she started clawing out her opponent's eyes.

Ultra Bull tried to tighten his grip and punch Brie Gage even more, but all that did was make her even more sure to dig into his eyes. He eventually let go of her throat and checked if he could still see, but did not realize that his opponent had gotten one of her legs free, and monkey flipped him near the ropes, and more importantly, the torches.

Brie Gage seizes her opportunity, and tries to roll Ultra Bull to the torches, but he eventually grabbed one of her arms, and locked in an armbar. Thinking quickly, she grabs his leg and immediately puts it in a calf killer. Both let go of their holds and quickly get up, Ultra Bull has some trouble with his left leg. Brie gets him down with an arm drag, but Ultra Bull almost instantly got back up. She tries to kick him in the gut again, but gets caught and gets shoved to the ropes, but she stops herself from being burnt.

Brie Gage jumps on Ultra and attempts to tackle him down for a thesz press, but he catches her, and is about to slam her with a spinebuster, but she quickly reverses it into a DDT. She gets up, and waits for her opponent to get back up. She gets behind him, and german suplexes him to the center of the ring. She then got to a corner and measured him up, ran towards him to spear him to the flames, but Ultra Bull kneed her in the gut, and slammed her down with a brutal powerbomb.

Fans started getting restless, and a few threw their chairs into the ring. Ultra Bull grabbed one, and assaulted Brianna Gage relentlessly until the chair was dented to the point of being useless. He then grabbed her by her hips, lifted her up, and shoulder powerslammed her back down. He attempts to drag her back up, but she kneed him in the groin, and got him in an octopus hold. She locks it in, and Ultra Bull falls to a knee, she makes the hold even tighter and sees the results as it looked like Ultra Bull was losing consciousness. With all the might he had left, Ultra Bull jumped in the air, and fell on his back to get Brie Gage off of him.

Brianna gets up and grabs another chair that was thrown into the ring, and she hits her opponent with it several times. She then waited for Ultra Bull to sit up, and broke the chair over his head. She raises her arms to the adulation of the fans, and hits Ultra Bull's head with a knee drop. She was about to get him up, but was hit with a low blow, and shoved away. Ultra Bull gets himself up again, and notices that Brianna was about to charge at him again, but he quickly got her down with a very stiff lariat.

Ultra Bull then waits for his opponent to get up, and runs to her, not noticing that she grabbed the same broken chair while getting up. He hits her with a running big boot, and she hit him with the chair at the same time. Both fall backward onto opposite sides of the ring, and onto the torches, both being set of on fire at the same time. The bell rings and the announcer tells the fans that the contest has ended in a draw.

Both wrestlers are scrambling around until they are both put out and lay still in the ring as the torches get snuffed as well. They both get back up, and Brianna gets a microphone.

"Ultra, it's done, we don't need to keep fighting over dominance, we've both proven that we are equals in this ring."

She gives the microphone to Ultra Bull and holds out her hand for him to shake.

He then starts to talk, "You might be right, maybe we can work together after all." Ultra Bull shakes her hand, and pulls her in for a hug. He's turned face and the crowd has no idea how to react.


	11. Azrael's Baptism

_This moment came after a match between The Archangels against Omicron and Sigma for the FZW Tag Team Championships. The Archangels won, however, The Weaponry came into the ring immediately after the match, and made sure that none of The Archangel's allies would come to the ring, by locking them in the locker room._

Chris and Tiger Eye enter the ring as Ezekiel Myers patrolled the ramp, Chris took Azrael down with a drive by kick while Tiger Eye power bombs Nathaniel out of the ring. Afterward, Chris told Sigma to get up and get a large bowl, Chris then reached in his pockets and pulled out a container with water in it. He waited for Sigma to get the bowl into the ring, and then poured the water into it. He then pulls out a razor blade, cuts his palm, and mixes his blood with the water. He then got a microphone and wiped his bloodied hand.

"You have no idea how hard it was to find a church willing to give away holy water! We had to use some certain 'persuasion' to convince them we were worth it!" Chris said as Tiger Eye and Omicron restrain Azrael, and drag him to The Antichrist.

They then get Azrael's head over the bowl of holy water, and Chris gives his speech, "You've been the most righteous of all the people here, you are to be cleansed! You will feel the liberation of temptation! The joys of life! The power of indignation! You will have all those qualities so long as you join me and my associates!" Chris then dunks Azrael's head into the bowl, drowning the life out of him. "I hereby absolve you Azrael, of all your purities, and for you to some day see the right side of things for once! You will return to me when you have seen, experienced, the negative light!"

As Chris was drowning the dark archangel, Nathaniel came back to the ring and was about to assault The Antichrist for what he was doing, but got hit behind the head by a barbed wire bat that was held by Ezekiel Myers. Chris finally let go of his grip on Azrael, and ordered Omicron and Tiger Eye to get lighter fluid and a lighter. Chris then made sure Azrael would be in the center of the ring, he catches a container of lighter fluid, and makes a circle around the archangel, he then orders Omicron to set it, she does so and Azrael is now surrounded by a ring of fire.

As Azrael gets back up, Chris raised his microphone again, "Remember that from this moment forward, you have been baptized by The Antichrist, and you will have a way of helping him out, whether you like it or not!" And with that, The Weaponry leave and Nathaniel gets back up to help his partner out of the ring.

"I have a feeling Chris did that to mock them!" Ross exclaims as The Archangels exit the ring with their belts.

"He probably did, and boy! Did he get to their heads!" Killings says as Azrael is seen shouting at his partner over the whole event.


	12. A Certain Line was Crossed

_This was the moment where a lot of people asked the question, "How far will FZW go?" in terms of offensive content. This moment came after a match between Chris Weapon and Jason Sabre with Tiger Eye and Jerry Buckler accompanying their respected wrestler. No one could come to help Jason from what was going to happen due to Christopher Rogers' orders to keep everyone from interfering with each other, and The Weaponry kept the stage closed to prevent anything like that to happen. In the beginning of the match, Tiger Eye carried a strange container, what's inside it, we'll find out._

The bell starts ringing, signaling that Jason had just won by disqualification and Jerry Buckler enters the ring to stop Chris from torturing his partner even more, but gets hit from behind by Tiger Eye with a tackle, and slammed him to the mat with a devastating elevated power bomb. The Soldier then grabs the container and opens it, revealing a syringe and hands the it to The Antichrist.

Chris flicks at the top of the content, and squirts a drop out of the needle. He then yells at the camera, "LOOKS LIKE THE EPIDEMIC HAS CLAIMED ANOTHER VICTIM!" He orders Tiger Eye to restrain Jason and he does so. The Soldier grabs Jason's arms and holds him in a dragon lock. Chris then carefully pierced Jason's skin with the needle, and injected the contents from the syringe into his body.

Chris then yells, "GOODNIGHT SWEET PRINCE!" and gets himself and Tiger Eye out of the ring and to the backstage as Jason's comrades run down the ramp and help their fallen friend. They notice that Jason's breathing has slowed down and has a noticeable itch in his arm that was punctured by the syringe. They notice that Jason's breathing might be too slow and a few minutes later, a gurney was rushed to the ring, and paramedics take Jason to the backstage area, and potentially, the hospital.


	13. WFA Rant

_When asked about his opinion about the WFA and its tournaments, Chris Weapon had this to say._

Chris looks at the eye candy interviewer with a look that screamed "Why would you ask me that?" and then said his piece.

"Okay, let's understand what's going on, we've got several promotions that decided to band together in order to be something legitimate. Understandable. However, when we have promotions like Z.W.E. and H.F.W. that at least were part of it, you then rethink about that legitimacy."

He pauses to look directly at the camera, "One of the first promotions that was part of this stupid alliance, now known as Ultra Cool Wrestling, AKA WCW circa 2002, is probably one of the worst places I've worked in. Sure, the locker room wasn't bad, but the booking, _my God,_ was it terrible. We have the Weaponry as the triple tag champions, who have the belts for months, purely because we didn't defend them...at...all! There's wasted build up for storylines, pointless victories and matches, and even a brand split that lasted only a couple of months!"

Chris then begins to pace back and forth in the interview area, "Next up is the company known as Strong Style Wrestling. I would make a joke about how there's barely any strong style, but they've already beat me to the punch. But to understand the hatred I have for this company, is its original roots, back when it was just a single promotion. IT LASTED A SHORTER TIME THAN IWO! They had Freddy Escobar hold a belt, and just like U.C.W. they had him make _no_ defenses until they went under. Now we have three brands...three...laughable...promotions! Forever, United, and Future. First of all, let just say these promotions won't last forever, become divided, and be stuck in the past."

He stops pacing for a little, and looks back at the sexy interviewer, "Everybody, LOOK! IT'S THE ULTIMATE WRESTLING ALLIANCE! NOW IN FOUR SEASONS OF PURE UNADULTERATED TRASH! BULLSH*T! AND EVEN PRETENTIOUSNESS! WE'RE THE HOST FOR THE WFA WOMEN'S TOURNAMENT! AND YET WE DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW TO BE COMPELLING IN OUR WRESTLING!"

Chris then started to give off a cheerful grin for what he's about to say next, "We also have ASGPW and their smaller brother, NPW, I'll give you my comment when they actually have shows."

Chris then looked up, and imagined that he was looking at the heavens, "MY GOD! It's I.X.W. International Xtreme Wrestling! WFA's XPW! They have too much focus on hardcore wrestling, have a brand split just to cash in on an actual company's success, and they seem to have this tournament as well for W.F.A's Universal belt, but, I don't see it ever really coming out ladies and gentlemen!"

He looked at the camera again and finished off with, "There are only a few good promotions, the first to bring up is of course, Fire Zone Wrestling, we're not afraid to push or even tear the envelope, we're willing to add sensibility as well as _some_ substance to our hardcore fights! There's also the IWO! They had one of the best locker rooms and great ideas, but they unfortunately went under. I'm just as saddened by that as much as that promotion's fans. And last, but not least...most certainly far from the worst! We have International Championship Wrestling! A promotion that actually has exciting, enjoyable, and most importantly, _astute_ wrestling!"

He then took his belt, and gave the camera a closer look at it, "This belt has more prestige, more dignity, and more importance than most of the belts in the WFA, probably even more than that dreaded _Universal_ title."

He looks back at the ravishing inquirer, "So, yeah, that's what I think about that." He then gives her the microphone and leaves.


	14. Now Banned in Germany

_Ever since May 15th, Fire Zone Wrestling has been banned in some countries in Europe. Most notable of them was Germany. What happened, well...lets find out._

"That was a great match wasn't it Ross?" Killings asked his partner as they were waiting for the next match.

"Indeed it was Killings, but up next, we have The Weaponry's Omicron and Chris Weapon," Ross paused as the lights went out and some came back on, giving a very dim look in the ring.

 **Die Eier von Satan-Tool**

 _Ezekiel Myers and Sigma walk to the stage, each wearing a full Wehrmacht soldier uniform. After them came Omicron and Tiger Eye, wearing Wehrmacht officer uniforms. They stood side by side, facing each other, until the hydraulic press sounded off and they marched on the ground one step and saluted each other with the bellamy salute. Chris Weapon appears on the stage in the center, and marched forward, revealing that he is wearing a Waffen SS officer uniform, complete with the skull and crossbones on the hat._

"What is the meaning of this?" Ross asks as the Weaponry march down the ramp, in rhythm to the theme song.

"Give it a rest Ross!" Killings yelled. "The Weaponry know exactly how to say 'screw you' to Germany's censorship. I for one admire-"

 _-Lost Transmission-_

 ** _-Static-_**

* * *

 **Weekly Internet Wrestling News**

Professional wrestler, Chris Weapon was seen drunk outside the stadium where the company he worked for, and ran directly at the police. He started taunting them, and performed the bellamy salute in front of them, and was arrested for hate crimes and such. He is said to be in there for a few days and Fire Zone Wrestling has posted bail for him. As of right now, Fire Zone Wrestling's no longer allowed to be aired in Germany, France, UK, and other liberal European countries.


	15. PC Rant

_Chris Weapon really likes to make the crowd angry, and this time he finds himself in probably the last of the FZW shows that happened in Los Angeles. Knowing how people like to act in this area, he knew just exactly what to say to ruffle their feathers._

 **Am I Evil?-Diamondhead**

 _The arena lights dim down a bit and some others flick on and off to the rhythm of the song playing. After about a minute, Chris Weapon comes out and appears on the stage. He seems to be alone, with none of the Weaponry nor Devil's Associates accompanying him. Aside from this normal attire, he's wearing the Nazi overcoat he wore in Germany, and the Fire Zone Wrestling International Heavyweight Championship on his waist. He walks down the ramp, reveling in the hatred that the fans are giving him. He enters the ring and welcomes the trash thrown at him._

"Ah, the PC crowd!" He yells in excitement as he leans on the ropes. "You retards are the easiest to piss off! All I have to do..." he pauses as he looks up. "Kill all the n******!" He stops for a little bit to laugh at how much louder the crowd is at booing him.

"While we're at it, let's dispose of the faggots as well! Because, when you think about it, n****** are possibly one of the worst kind of species in this world! They cause the most crime in this country, and they still are only a tenth of the entire population! And Faggots, they're unbelievable! One moment you say you aren't homophobic to them, and they'll still call you that! In fact! If you happen to subscribe to religion and it's against faggotry, unless that religion is Islam, but more on that later, you can be susceptible to even more hatred than gays have ever gotten in the history of humankind!"

Chris Weapon starts counting members of the crowd, "I see more than enough wetbacks in the arena right now! I feel like we need to get them back to their home of _Mexico_! You foolhardy imbeciles'll just follow anything to be considered a 'modern liberal'! You're willing to single out anybody to "

He then walks to a different side of the ring to see another part of the crowd, "It all started with cripples, now we can't call them that, and now...we have the case of not being allowed to call a person sir, or ma'am! We can get arrested just because of that nonsense! We're giving people who want attention to themselves more than enough power to screw over anybody!"

He walks back to the center of the ring, "All you people care about is yourselves! You only do this sort of nonsense just to make yourselves feel better! You really believe in all of this idiocy of calling people who happen to be different more respectfully makes you a better person than someone else! You really think that because of how someone calls another is more than enough to be called criminal!"

"You're a monster!" a fan yells at him.

"What makes me a monster? What I say? Or...What I _do?_ "

"How about both!"

"You know what, I think I can knock some sense into you!" Chris Weapon then got out of the ring and went straight towards the fan yelling at him and sees it's none other than some kind of woman with half her head shaved and dyed purple. She's wearing glasses and slaps him when he gets close enough. This only made him smirk as he reaches out to her and drags her out and over the barricade, and to the ringside.

"You think that just because someone happens to say something offensive, or even not optimistic makes them a bad person? You really are brainwashed!" He tells her as he begins punching her head to the ground. The fans start getting restless and begin hopping the rail as well. Chris puts up a fight as he gets the ring steps and throws it at the group. "Nothing but a bunch of useless trannies and faggots!" He yells at them as he gets the original fan he selected, and throws her to the ringpost. He then removes the mat to ringside, and DDTs her on the exposed concrete floor.

Chris then begins crushing her head with his foot, until another group of fans hop the barricade and try to chase him off. But Chris gets the microphone again. "You faggots will backstab anyone and take their money, just like Jews!" This provoked the fans to try and kill him until security come and protect the wrestler from the fans.

"Did I forget anyone, oh yes! The Muslims!" Chris then got sucker punched by another fan, this one was behind the barricade and was wearing a hood, making it hard for the camera to see what the person looked like. That is, until Chris dragged him out of there and kicked kneed him several times in the abdomen. He then took the fan's hood off, and saw that it was a black teenager with a shaved head.

Chris then grabs the kid by the throat and started choking him. The camera was close enough to them to hear what Chris was saying.

"You f*cking n*****! You don't get it do you? You think that just by punching me you're a hero! You're stupider than you look. That's all I can say!"

Chris Weapon then lets go of the kid and walks out of the arena.

"I gotta say!" Killings says as security gets the area back under control. "That was great!"

"Yeah right Killings!" Ross interjects. "He's pretty much made sure FZW won't get any partnerships in this territory!"

"And good thing! I wouldn't like to sell out to these liberals anyways!"

"I'm sure our owner won't be happy about it!"


	16. SABRE VS WEAPON

_In what was the most hyped match in Fire Zone Wrestling, had two competitors who have had months of fighting each other. Both sides often times had their respective allies to help out in the battles. But now... the two are forced to face one another in one-on-one fashion. Christopher Rogers and Zane made sure everyone else would stay out of the action, and the focus would be on the two wrestlers who have more than enough anger to kill each other._

 **All I want-A Day to Remember**

 _Jason appears on the stage, rolling his hoodie sleeves so he could tape up his wrists. He walks down the ramp, now finished with the tape, and takes down his hood. He enters the ring and takes off his jacket, and stares intently to the entrance area._

 **Am I Evil-Diamondhead**

 _The lights start to dim and a few extra lights start flickering on and off to the rhythm of the song playing. After about a minute, Chris Weapon appears on the stage, wearing the FZW International Heavyweight Championship on his waist, and flipping off the fans as he walks down the ramp. He walks up the ring steps and takes the belt off his waist to show to everyone. He then climbs the turnbuckle, and raises it up once more, this time, directed at Jason Sabre. Chris jumps to the ring and gives the belt to the official._

"The following contest... IS A NO-DISQUALIFICATION MATCH FOR THE FIRE ZONE WRESTLING'S INTERNATIONAL HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP! Introducing first... THE CHALLENGER! From Los Angeles, California! Weighing in at 231 pounds! JAAAAAAAAASSSSSSOOOONNN SABRE!"

Jason leans on his corner, measuring every movement the champion makes.

"And his opponent... from San Antonio, Texas! Weighing in at 225 pounds! He is... THE FIRE ZONE WRESTLING'S INTERNATIONAL HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION! THE ANTICHRIST! CHRIS WEAPON!"

Chris paces his corner, waiting for the bell to ring.

"This will be a match of the year!"

"You got that right Killings!"

The referee presents the belt to Chris Weapon, then to Jason Sabre, and then to the audience. He calls for the bell.

Jason runs directly at Weapon, about to hit him with a clothesline, but Chris was able to duck it in time. The challenger rebounds from the ropes, ready to hit the champion with another running attack, but Chris anticipated this, and took the challenger down with a frankensteiner that was bridged with a pin...1..-and only a one count.

Both combatants get right back up, and start hitting each other back and forth with stiff right hands. Jason knocks Chris over for a split second, but Weapon fought back with his own. Two keep exchanging blows until the champion kicks Sabre in the groin. He then drives his opponent's head down the mat with a DDT. The Antichrist makes another pin attempt...1...2.-and Jason Sabre makes a rollup...1...2..-and Chris was able to kick out just in time. The two get back up and lock up together, Chris keeps a hand free to punch his adversary in the abdomen and head.

Chris Weapon then hits Jason Sabre with a debilitating knee to the gut, the challenger bends over, and Weapon is about to set up a piledriver, but Sabre quickly grabs his opponent's head, and monkey flips him to the corner. The Antichrist lands on his feet, and superkicks behind him. Jason Sabre ducked under the kick, and hit his opponent with a low blow. While Chris was recovering from the blow, Sabre hit the champion's head with his elbow, then a spinning back fist. But when he started his knife edge chops, The Antichrist tackled him down with a thesz press and unloaded with a barrage of punches. Sabre was able to block the last punch, and headbutt his attacker. The Champion rolls away and drags himself back up, while the challenger crawls up using the ring ropes.

Chris Weapon gets to his opponent, and strikes Sabre's back with a stiff kick, followed by a couple of punches, then took him down with a german suplex bridged with a pin...1...2..-and Jason Sabre kicks out. The champion then drags his challenger to the center of the ring, grabs his legs, and locks in a sharpshooter. Jason Sabre yells out in agony, trying to reach for the ropes, but are just _inches_ away. He crawls closer to them, but Chris waddles back to the center. Jason reaches his hand out once more, as if about to tap, but Chris let go of the hold.

Jason grips his own abdomen, still feeling the pain from the submission hold, leaving him open for Chris Weapon to grab him by the hair. He gets pulled up, and taken to the corner. Chris slaps him across the face and then gets some distance between him and the opponent. Weapon runs back to hit Jason with a lariat, but the challenger leaped from the corner, and collided with the champion with a sling blade. Jason makes cover...1...2..-and Chris Weapon kicks out at two.

Sabre grabs Weapon by the legs, and slingshots him to the corner. The champion's head collides with the ring post, and knocks him over for a little bit. Seizing the opportunity, The challenger turns the Antichrist around, and hits him with punch, after punch, after punch... and keeps punching. He then started shoulder thrusting him over, and over again. Jason then gets Chris on the top rope, punches him, then superplexes him back to the mat. The two are down, but Jason was the first to recover and makes a pin attempt...1...2...-and Chris kicks out at the last possible moment.

The challenger takes a few steps away from the champion, and waits for him to sit up. When he sees Weapon get on a knee, he takes the opportunity to run to him and hit him with a superkick, but Chris dodged it, and punched Sabre in the nether regions. The strike stunned the Antichrist's opponent, to which he shoves him to the ropes, and hit him with a cactus clothesline. Both wrestlers fall over the top rope and onto the mat surrounding the ring. They both quickly get right back up, and start exchanging blows again. Jason Sabre hits with a few right hands to Chris' ribs while getting hit in the jaw and temple. Weapon finishes the back and forth fighting with a dropkick that sends his opponent to the barricade. While Sabre was recuperating, Chris looked under the ring and pulled out a kendo stick.

A next to Jason saw that, and got him a baseball bat. The two wrestlers began circling each other, waiting for the first one to strike. Chris Weapon decided to cut the anticipation and swung his weapon at his opponent. Sabre eluded the attack, and hit Weapon on the ribs with his bat. The blow left Chris to grip his ribs and fall to a knee. Jason took the opportunity to get closer to him, but fell for the trap as Weapon jabbed him in the stomach with the kendo stick. The attack knocked the wind out of Sabre, which allowed Chris Weapon to hit him upon the backside of his head.

Jason Sabre is down, and Chris Weapon throws the kendo stick away. He walks to the ring steps, and lifts the top half away, revealing strands of barbed wire, a sack filled with something, and brass knuckles. Chris takes the barbed wire and knuckles, and approaches Jason. He starts his assault by wrapping the wire around Sabre's neck, and starts suffocating him. Blood begins to come out of the challenger's neck as the champion only tightens the hold. Sabre starts to fade away as his neck gets redder and redder, but comes to for a second to hip toss his opponent over. Chris loses his grip on the wire as he lands on the floor. Jason, now able to breathe and get the wire off of him, looks under the ring, and pulls out a folding chair. He hits Chris over the head, then on the shoulder with it. He then puts it on Chris, its set up to crush the opponent's throat if it were to fold again.

The chair is ominously left on the champion, Jason biding his time to taunt the Antichrist who has tortured him throughout the past. He then stomps on the chair, crumbling Chris' throat. The challenger gets Weapon back onto the ring, looks under the ring, pulls out a wooden table, and gets that in the ring. He then gets to the ring steps that Chris previously went to and took the sack. Jason gets back in the ring, and sees that his opponent is still out from the last attack. He opens the sack, and pours it's contents out, revealing that the bag was filled with hundreds and hundreds of thumbtacks. While Sabre was pouring and spreading the tacks, Chris kipped up, and waited for his opponent to turn around.

Jason turns to get his opponent, and gets superkicked onto the tacks, screaming in pain when he lands. Laughing, Chris grabs him by the hair, and mat slams him on the tacks. The champion decides to drag up his challenger, but Sabre was able to get him into a small package roll-up onto the tacks...1...2...-and another near fall from Chris Weapon. Both get up at the same time, and Jason Sabre hits Weapon with a kick to the gut, and was about to snap suplex him, but the Antichrist knees him in the gut and reverses it into a gutwrench suplex. Both stay down for quite some time.

"Well," Ross starts. "How're we gonna get a winner?"

"I think we'll have to wait, after all...there's no count outs."

"I'm afraid you're right Killings. But, by God! Have we had a brutal match!"

"Yup, it's been pretty bad for both wrestlers tonight! Hope Chris makes it back on top!"

Chris Weapon slowly gets himself back up, and drags Jason Sabre along, ready to northern lights suplex him back onto the tacks, but his opponent, while lifted up in the air, was able to reverse the move into a tornado DDT. The Antichrist's head is driven onto the thumbtacks, and is shown to have blood coming from the top of his head. The crowd pops as Jason gets right back up, making his gun taunt.

"Listen to the electricity!"

"GET UP CHRIS!"

Jason Sabre gets the table set up next to a corner, and carefully drags Chris Weapon on top of hit. He hits the champion over the head several times to keep him down. Sabre then climbs to the top rope, and stares at his opponent, ready to jump off. He then dives off with a high fly flow... and hits hits dead center onto Chris Weapon.

"THE FINAL HOUR!"

"CHRIS! KICK OUT! KICK OUT!"

 **THE COVER...1...2...3!**

"He did it! JASON SABRE IS OUR NEW CHAMPION!"

"GODDAMN IT!"

"Here is your winner! AND NEW! FIRE ZONE WRESTLING INTERNATIONAL HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION! JASON SABRE!"

Jason Sabre receives his belt, and raises it up for everyone to behold. Fireworks go off all around the arena, confetti rains from the ceiling, streamers are thrown to the ring, the fans make the loudest cheer ever heard in Fire Zone Wrestling history. Sabre climbs the top rope to show the red and gold before him, then looks back at Weapon. Months have been spent between the two, and now, Sabre has Weapon right where he wants him. Jason lays the belt on the floor, and pulls Chris Weapon closer to it. He kicks the Antichrist in the gut, and DDT's him onto the belt, busting the former champion further.

Jason Sabre cheers even further as he continuously kicks Chris Weapon until he falls off the ring.

"Jason won!"

"Yes he did."

"A very momentous occasion! GOODNIGHT EVERYBODY!"


	17. The Royal Championships

**Amazing - CFO$ ft Trinity Fatu**

 _Each of the Royals appear on the stage, first with Nevah Maria, then Samera Wilde, and finally Katarina Love. Each of the three marches down the ramp. The camera cuts to the center of the ring, showing a cloth covering something on a table. The Royal get on the ring apron, and enter the ring._

"I wander what these three're going to do?"

"Well Ross, it's obvious they're about to present something to us."

Katarina grabs a microphone, "We are The Royals, a faction to be reckoned with in the WFA. We have taken care of pretty much any person who opposed us. And here in this company? Not so much."

She steps closer to the table, "We've been underutilized to say the least. We haven't had a chance to really show what we are truly capable of. The belts to be won here are inter-gender, meaning they can be won by men and women, who got a chance to hold that belt, a has-been, a slutty biker, a pathetic 'Melina', a crazy man who thinks he's sane, a child, and a 'roided ape."

Katarina walks to side of the ring and leans on the top rope, "What we have are a new set of championships that will be worth more than any single belt in Fire Zone Wresltling, even more than the International belt Jason won not too long ago. Also, Chris, you got what was coming to you... so congratulations dipsh*t."

She walks back to the cloth and table and pulls it off, revealing three identical championship belts. Each has a red dragon breathing fire upward on the centerpiece. The side pieces have scales and jewels. The Royals take the belts and put them over their shoulders.

"You are looking at the first ever WFA Royal Champions! We will take care of any who want to mess with us, or who have the stupidity of challenging us for the gold that we have."

The Royals are about ready to leave the ring until...

 **Lies-Evanescence**

The Hardcore Princess comes to the stage with her own microphone, "You think you three can just crown yourselves champions and expect to be taken seriously? You think that just because the belts you possess look cool people will treat you better? What is this, high school?"

Katarina goes to the side of the ring that is on the ramp, "You willing to put your money where your mouth is and take us on to prove you're superior?"

"Wouldn't you know it."

Katarina laughs, "Coming from the person who couldn't hold her own ground in this company, that's rich."

"You still willing to fight?"

"Tell you what Violet, if you can find two partners and beat us in a non-title match, you will face us the next week with the belts on the line."

"You better count your blessings when I get my team on the mat."

"Same to you dear."


	18. Nathaniel's Interview

_The start of a small feud between the two archangels that wrestled in Fire Zone Wrestling since the first episode. Ever since Azrael turned into Lucifer, he has been hiding as well as working behind the scenes for The Weaponry. The first event of such feud was the interview Nathaniel was given about his partner._

Karey the eye candy interviewer raises her microphone as she looks at the camera, "Welcome to the show ladies and gentlemen, and with me right now, is the Archangel Nathaniel." The camera then moves from her and focuses on the light Archangel. "Do you think you can get your partner back?"

Nathaniel looks at the ground, and back to her, "My partner, my colleague, my _friend_ , my fellow Archangel. He is gone, I don't know if I can ever find him. I don't know if he can ever be convinced to take up the moniker of Azrael at this point. I don't know _what_ Chris Weapon did to convince him to join The Weaponry. All I know is that I might be able to beat some sense into either of them over what's been going on. For if 'Lucifer' shall be my Judas, then his conscious may still remain. For it is written that When Judas, who had betrayed Him, saw that Jesus was condemned, he was seized with remorse and returned the thirty pieces of silver to the chief priests and the elders. 'I have sinned,' he said, 'for I have betrayed innocent blood.' 'What is that to us?' they replied. 'That's your responsibility.'"

"You think Azrael might come back?" Karey asked while Nathaniel was preparing to leave.

"I believe that he might, I also believe that this is the time to either convince him to join me, or I might just have to knock some sense into him. Get him to understand what has been going on, why he must return as my partner. I don't care what I must go through to get him back, anything would be worth having him back, I would even fall from Heaven's grace to get him back up there." Nathaniel then left the room.


	19. A Deal with the Devil

Nathaniel walks through the locker room and is met by Tiger Eye, guarding a door that leads to Chris Weapon.

"I'm here for a proposition with The Antichrist."

Tiger Eye calls for Sigma and whispers the message to him. The archangel and soldier wait for a few minutes and Sigma motions to Tiger Eye and he lets Nathaniel enter.

As Nathaniel approaches the isolated area of the locker room, he sees a young girl, no older than sixteen, tied up on a pole and covered in lamb's blood. He sees Omicron and Sigma holding body bags and tossing them onto a pile. He finally reaches Chris Weapon and sees him sitting on a wooden box, playing with Ezekiel Myers' barbed wire bat.

He turns to the archangel, "You came to see me?"

Nathaniel rubs his eyes over what he's seen. "Yes, in terms of your new member."

"Lucifer?"

"Correct."

"What do you want with him?"

"To be free of you."

Weapon laughs. "You think he'll just up leave? You naive heroes don't know anything about reality apparently."

Nathaniel gets closer, ready to start a fight. "What did you do to him?"

"Simply, I made him work for me."

"How did you even convince him to work for you?"

"His new name sake should be a good clue why... Even angels can be sinful. But, I can work out a deal with you actually."

"What do you have in mind?"

Chris pulls out a contract. "In my hand is paperwork for a ladder match that will grant Lucifer's freedom, if the opposition wins..."

"And if I lose?"

"I'm afraid you will need to be under my employment if you truly follow the fine print." Chris puts the papers on another wooden box and gets out a pen. "What'll it be?"

Nathaniel stares at the Antichrist for a little bit, then grabs the pen and signs the contract.

"Don't forget, if you attempt any way of weaseling the match... like as you do you're entrance of coming down the rafters and landing on the briefcase to take it off, this contract is null and void."

Nathaniel sighs. "Fair enough."

Once Nathaniel finished the signature, Weapon takes the papers and motions for Tiger Eye to escort the archangel away. "Have fun!"


	20. Lucifer vs Nathaniel

_After having a heated discussion with Chris Weapon, Nathaniel was finally able to get a stipulation for freeing Lucifer from Weapon's clutches and having his partner back. The ending left some fans to long for a happier ending._

The camera zooms on the briefcase hanging twenty feet above the ring.

"That right there is what this match is over... a contract that will have Weapon kick Lucifer out of his group if Nathaniel wins."

"And if Lucifer wins, Nathaniel has to join the Weaponry!"

 **Lacrimosa-Immediate Music**

"The following contest... IS A LADDER MATCH! Introducing first! Weighing in at 218 pounds! THE LIGHT ARCHANGEL! _NATHANIEL!_ "

 _As the music plays, Nathaniel drops from the rafters with his harness on tight, wearing only his ring gear, no prosthetic wings, no extra showmanship. He lands on the corner farthest from the the ramp and waits for his opponent as he stares at the briefcase._

 **El Cid Overture**

"And the opponent! Weighing in at 212 pounds! The Dark Archangel! The former Azrael! LUCIFER!"

 _Lucifer climbs out of the center of the stage and stands at the top of the ramp, deigning his opponent and former friend. He slowly walks down the ramp, letting the boos and trash be thrown at him as he approaches and enters the ring._

The bell rings and both archangels circle each other for a total of five seconds. Lucifer charges towards his former partner and hit him with a stiff right hand. The attack continues with a knee to Nathaniel's gut which causes the light archangel to fall over, gasping for air. Unrelenting, the former Azrael gets on top of his opponent and unloads with a barrage of punches and elbows onto Nathaniel's head and neck. He then puts his thumbs over Nathaniel's eyes, and tries to claw the ever living hell out of them.

Nathaniel lets out a guttural scream as his eyes begin to get pushed in and mauled by the dark archangel. The light archangel grabs his opponent by the throat as his eyes are being clawed out even more, and proceeds to punch him on the temple repeatedly until Lucifer let go. The former azrael exits the ring and picks up a ladder while Nathaniel got back up, his left eye is slightly swollen and blood is leaking out of it. Lucifer was going to slide the ladder onto the ring, but Nathaniel suicide dove onto the ladder and him forcing both archangels to fall onto ringside.

Nathaniel arches his back in pain as Nathaniel slowly gets back up and grabs the ladder. Both get up at the same time and Nathaniel dropkicks the ladder that Lucifer's holding, forcing him to fall on the ring steps. The light archangel hastily grabs the ladder and gets inside the ring. He sets the ladder on the center of the ring and begins to climb it, not knowing that the dark archangel is climbing up the ring steps and got on the top turnbuckle. As Nathaniel, reaches for the briefcase, the former Azrael hits him on the back with a missile dropkick, forcing Nathaniel to fall off the ladder.

Lucifer kips up and takes the ladder as he waits for Nathaniel to get back up. Once the light archangel was standing, the former Azrael struck him on the knee with the steel ladder. Nathaniel grips his left knee as the dark archangel hits him on the sternum with the tip of the steel ladder. The assault finishes off with Lucifer throwing the ladder onto Nathaniel and forcing his head to come through between a couple of the rungs. He then roundhouse kicks his former partner on the temple and drives his other knee onto Nathaniel's skull. The impact left the light archangel with a broken nose that bleeds profusely.

Lucifer takes the ladder and sets it up on the center of the ring. As he begins climbing it, Nathaniel rolls off the ring and wobbles on his feet for a second. He looks to the ladder and sees the former Azrael climbing and reaching for the briefcase. Quickly, he gets on the apron and jumps on the top rope to hit the dark archangel with a slingshot spear. Both archangels land on the ring and Nathaniel rolls away, holding his nose as more blood comes out.

Nathaniel drags himself to his feet and slowly gets to the ladder. He climbs up the ladder and he makes it to the fourth rung, he almost slips off, but quickly grabs a hold of the side of the ladder and climbs back up. Reaching up, his fingertips brush the bottom of the briefcase. He climbs one more rung, only to have his feet seized by his opponent and pulled onto the ring. Lucifer grabs Nathaniel's throat with both hands and begins choking the life out of him. The light archangel attempts to wrestle out of it, clawing at Lucifer's eyes and nose, punching him... all to no avail. The former Azrael continues choking his former friend until the opposition starts wearing out, and Nathaniel's face grows pale.

Once Lucifer let go of the hold, the official looked over Nathaniel and called out for a stretcher. While he was waiting for the stretcher to get to ringside, the dark archangel grabbed the ladder and hit the referee over the head with it and as the health crew with the stretcher get to ringside, he throws it at them and exits the ring to get the medic to leave. With the distraction away, the former Azrael gets the ladder back onto the ring and sets it up on the center of the ring and proceeds to climb it. Unbeknownst to him, Nathaniel starts hacking up blood and slowly, _slowly,_ gets back up.

Lucifer gets to the top rung of the ladder and reaches to the briefcase, getting a good grip on it and he is about to unbuckle it but Nathaniel collapses onto the side of the ladder, tipping it over to the point Azrael falls off the ladder, out of the ring, and through the announce table. Nathaniel sets the ladder back up and begins to climb it. Gradually speeding up, the light archangel reaches up and grabs the briefcase and unbuckles it. He takes the brief case and holds it firmly as the bell rings and the match is now over.

"Here is your winner! NATHANIEL!"

Nathaniel climbs down the ladder, exits the ring, and approaches the former Lucifer. He helps him up and guides him to the backstage. The two walk around the ring as the crowd cheers them on. As they get to the ramp, Azrael shoves Nathaniel away and goes to the backstage alone. Before he disappears into the stage, he looks back at his former friend with a look of disappointment in his face.


End file.
